


love wins

by sleepymoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is enthusiastic but rather impatient, Castiel is sleepy but catching up quickly, and marriage equality has just been legalized nationwide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love wins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little (okay, a lot) late to the party, but I wanted to celebrate the good news too! :)

 

“...as the Supreme Court ruled that same-sex couples can marry nationwide... establishing a new civil right... the decision, which was the culmination of decades of litigation and activism...”

Dean stopped in his tracks, right in the act of bending down to get the casserole of steaming lasagna out of the oven. He glanced toward the small tv, frowning, then forewent the oven mitts in favor of bolting for the remote control, pressing on the volume button with more force than necessary.

“...In what may prove the most important civil rights case in a generation...”

He simply stood there in the middle of the kitchen, listening avidly to every word of the newsman, who was loudly proclaiming what just yesterday would have seemed freaking impossible... _and yet._

Marriage equality. Everywhere in the U.S. Was it even real? Were they serious? _Holy shit._

 

Without even thinking twice about it, he sprinted down the hall, almost knocking down the floor lamp in his rush, barely managing to skid to a halt inside the bedroom – his heart hammering against his ribcage, still in awe at the magnitude of what was _actually, really, truly_ happening.

 

Castiel was still napping, laying face up on his side of their shared bed, a book open across his chest since he most certainly had fallen asleep reading like the dork he was.

Dean climbed on the mattress and reached out both his hands to shake him awake.

'Cas. Hey. Babe, wake up. Wake up, we've got something to do.'

Castiel groaned in protest, peering up at him from one slitted eye, clearly disgruntled.

'Mmh... What is it...? Dinner time already?'

'No, just the Supreme Court making the best decision ever. Come on, we gotta go get married.'

Castiel finally sat up, rubbing his face to blink away the lingering sleepiness.

'... we what?' he said gruffly, eying Dean suspiciously.

'Marriage equality! Can you believe it? They made it legal. In every single freaking state! Today!'

Dean hastily explained, still brimming with elation and incredulity.

Cas' eyes widened and he sat up straighter, his emotions quickly starting to match Dean's.

 

They had already had their own small ceremony, with their families and closest friends, in the backyard of Bobby's house. Dean had teared up reciting his vows and Castiel had smiled with his gummy, adoring smile, wiping away his tears with his thumb. They had had cake. _And_ pie.  
They had even both taken a week off their respective jobs to enjoy their honeymoon, choosing a distant tropical island with incredible beaches and yet spending the majority of their time holed up in their hotel room celebrating their own way.

But _this_. This was something else entirely. This was important. This was _epic,_ right?

 

'Really? You mean it?'

'Yes, _really._ Come on, babe. Just put on some shoes, let's go!'

Cas' eyes got even wider at that, comically so, the kind of blue that still managed to make Dean a little weak in the knees, even after all this time.

'Oh. You... You want to... _right now?'_

'Hell yeah, right now. Why wait? We waited long enough already.'

Castiel huffed a little disbelieving laugh, squeezing tightly both Dean's hands in his own.

He drew in a big, shaky gulp of air and then: 'Okay. Yes. Yes! _Yes!'_   he gasped, breathlessly, 'Let's go then. Just... Just let me change my clothes.'

'Nah, no need, you're good to go.'

'Dean... I'm wearing sweatpants and a SpongeBob t-shirt. Do you really want to marry me dressed like this?'

'Cas, you know I'd marry you even if you were naked and covered in bees,' Dean replied with a shrug, tugging him upright by his arms and circling his waist. He leaned in to kiss him, which proved to be a bit difficult since both of them were smiling too much and their teeth kept getting in the way.

'Come on,' Dean breathed, nudging his nose against Cas', playful, 'We can get there in half an hour if I speed a little.'

'But what about Sam? And Charlie, and everyone else–'

'We'll call them on our way to the courthouse. They'll meet up with us.'

As soon as Castiel managed to hop into his trainers, Dean clasped his hand and tugged him toward the door.

'Let's go get married, babe,' he said, 'Let's go make history.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>    
> Also, [my tumblr,](http://www.darlingmisha.tumblr.com) if you happen to be into silly posts and pictures of cats.


End file.
